


Somewhere between desperate and divine

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Spanking, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Fernando makes some interesting discoveries about Sergio.





	Somewhere between desperate and divine

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during an entirely fictional international break and Fernando never stopped playing for the national team.
> 
> Title taken from Caught by Florence + the Machine

Fernando is lying on his bed, lazily scrolling through his phone and bored out of his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sergio pull on his shoes and search for his wallet.

"Where are you going?" he asks casually.

"Out." Sergio shrugs into his jacket.

Fernando frowns. "That's not really an answer." He rolls onto his side, the sheets stick to his bare skin and he curses the unbearable heat. How anyone can stand Sevilla in the middle of June is beyond him.

"I was just gonna go out for a while. Nothing exciting."

"Can I come?" Fernando figures anything, no matter how boring, will be better than staring at the wall for the next five hours.

Sergio stares at his feet. "I don't think that's a good idea," he says evasively.

"Why?"

"Just…," Sergio shrugs. "It's not gonna be a lot of fun for you."

"Try me." 

He's pretty sure, he'll go insane if he stays in that room for another hour.

Sergio sighs. "Fine, whatever. But hurry up, we have to be there in fifteen minutes." 

Fernando ignores the uneasy look on his friend's face in favor of digging for a clean shirt and his sneakers.

 

Five minutes later Sergio opens the front door of the hotel and Fernando is hit with a wave of heat so strong he sincerely questions his decision to leave the air-conditioned room. Sergio next to him, lifts his face towards the sky, welcoming the sting of sunlight with a smile.

"God this feels good," he says dreamily.

Fernando snorts. "I swear, something is seriously wrong with you, man."

Sergio shakes his head, laughing. "Just because you can't endure a real summer."

"Says the guy wearing three sweaters and a beanie in 15 degrees weather." 

"It's not my fault Madrid weather is unreasonable," Sergio pouts.

Fernando laughs and hurries after the defender who has suddenly ducked around a corner and is about to cross the street.

"So where exactly are we going?" he asks, when they've successfully, if only barely, managed to dodge oncoming traffic and made it to the other side of the street in one piece.

"We're almost there," Sergio points to a tattoo studio just down the block.

Fernando frowns. "You really think that's a good idea? We have a game in two days."

"Don't worry. It's not the first time I've gotten one before a game and I'm just gonna get a touch-up anyway."

Fernando shrugs and trails after Sergio. It's not like it's going to be his problem if this turns out badly.

 

*

 

Fernando smirks when they finally leave the tattoo parlor. "So, i guess i know now why you have so many tattoos." 

It's only a couple of hours later but the heat is already less oppressive. There's a small breeze going on and Fernando feels like he can finally breathe again

"What are you talking about?" Sergio looks confused and not in an entirely pleasant way.

"The girl. I get why you like her. She's beautiful. Does she do all your tattoos?"

"No" Sergio shakes his head. "She's only done a few, only when my usual guy isn't there." He pauses, gnawing on his lip thoughtfully. "Why are you asking?"

 

They're almost at the hotel and for the time being their conversation is halted as they push their way past excitedly screaming fans into the hotel lobby.

Finally in the elevator, Fernando presses on. "So have you asked her out yet?"

"She's married," Sergio says as they exit and walk down the long corridor to their room. His shoulders are strangely tense. "What gave you the idea i liked her anyway?"

Fernando thinks back to earlier when he had watched him lie down on the chair, his eyes fluttering closed the moment the needle had touched his skin.

"You know, i could see you," his eyes drift down to Sergio's team-issued sweats, giving his crotch a pointed look. "Those pants don't really hide anything."

Sergio blushes furiously.

"You were hard the entire time she was tattooing you," Fernando clarifies, as if Sergio hadn't understood his point the first time.

"Trust me, it wasn't because of the girl," Sergio mumbles. He can barely look Fernando in the eyes. "I think i'm gonna go for a walk."

He hurries towards the door, but Fernando grabs him before he manages to get out of reach. His hand closes around his left wrist, the one with the new tattoo and tugs hard. 

Sergio whimpers.

Fernando blinks, eyes widening in sudden realization. He rubs his thumb over the tender skin, presses down right where the new ink sits, hard. His suspicion confirmed immediately when Sergio's eyes glaze over.

"You get off on the pain," he breathes, his voice barely above a whisper and it's more of a statement than a question really, Sergio's reaction entirely too telling. 

He sits down on the bed and tugs Sergio between his spread legs, watches how his eyelids flutter.

"Is that why you have so many tattoos?"

Sergio nods demurely and Fernando's hands grow more insistent, digging even deeper into his flesh.

"Fer…don't…," Sergio pleads, his body tilting into Fernando's touch all on it's own. "You weren't supposed to know," he says, the words tumbling out brokenly.

"Why not?" Fernando trails his free hand under Sergio's shirt, presses his thumb into the soft skin just above his hip bone. He watches hungrily as Sergio's knees buckle.

"Tell me," he commands.

"Oh God," Sergio sways on his feet. "I can't do this," he says, even as his hips cant towards Fernando, as his whole body absolutely screams for Fernando's touch, his hands balling into desperate fists at his side.

Fernando blinks up at Sergio and their heavy gazes lock. He sucks in a stuttering breath.

"Do you not want me?" he whispers softly, eyes dragging downwards as he hides from Sergio's midnight eyes.

"No…god, Fer…no," Sergio shakes his head frantically. "Fuck," he shoves his hips forward wantonly, his hard length straining against the thin fabric of his sweats. "I want you, Fer," he confesses in a rush." I want you so fucking much, it hurts."

"Let me take care of you then," Fernando groans, hands shaking as he pushes down Sergio's pants and underwear, as he rakes his blunt nails over the defender's naked ass. 

Sergio whimpers. "Please, Fer."

"Tell me what you want," Fernando drags the other man closer.

"Fer..," Sergio shivers.

"Tell me, Sergio." Fernando rubs his thumb over the defender's opening, presses the blunt tip in just a little, teasing him with the slightest hint of pain. Sergio gasps and Fernando already knows he'll never get tired of the way Sergio's eyelids flutter.

"I wanna suck you," Sergio breathes raggedly. "I wanna know what you taste like."

Fernando flips them around so fast, his head starts spinning. He pushes Sergio into a sitting position on the bed and crowds between his spread legs. Sergio's face is level with the zipper of his pants.

He groans hoarsely, fingers fumbling with his belt, but his hands are shaking too much.

Sergio smirks. "Let me."

He reaches forward and before Fernando knows what's happening Sergio is sliding his pants off and palming him through the soft fabric of his briefs, but they're both impatient and so very much on edge that it doesn't take long until Fernando bats Sergio's hand away.

"Enough," he growls and steps out of his underwear.

 

Sergio stares at his dick hungerily and licks his lips. He leans forward, tongue darting out to lap at the head. Fernando moans and then his knees almost buckle when Sergio wraps his full lips around his dick and takes him deep. Sergio's throat bulges obscenely and Fernando's eyes flutter closed almost against his will when the defender begins to bob his head, humming against his throbbing flesh like he's actually enjoying himself.

He sucks on him greedily and Fernando is certain it's the best head he's ever gotten in his life. He shakes his head at the sappy thought, but then he looks down at Sergio's lips stretched around his dick and all thought leaves his brain. His orgam is already burning in his gut and he knows if he doesn't stop this soon, he's going to come down Sergio's throat.

"Not like this," he grunts and rips his sopping dick from Sergio's wet heaven of a mouth. He wraps a hand around himself and grips tight, tries not to explode all over Sergio's face. "I don't wanna come like this."

Sergio blinks up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, his plush lips shiny with spit and pre-cum.

"Fuck me instead?" he pleads, gaze unfocused.

"God yes," Fernando pants. "Whatever the fuck you want." He pulls him to his feet and rids him of the rest of his clothes with shaking hands, reaches out for Sergio's wrist, searching for the new tattoo, so he can press down again on the tender flesh, so he can watch Sergio's lips part with a rough moan. 

Sergio tilts his head at the bruising grip, offers himself with pleading eyes.

 

"On your hands and knees." 

Fernando’s eyes almost roll into the back of his head when Sergio crawls onto the bed and sticks his ass out wantonly.

"Come on," he urges, squirming impatiently.

"God, you’re eager," Fernando growls, climbing into bed behind him. He runs his hands up Sergio's thighs and presses his thumb into the soft skin just below the curve of Sergio's ass.

The defender moans throatily. "Do that again," he begs, so Fernando digs in even harder, watches Sergio tremble beneath him.

He trails his tongue over the glistening tattoos on Sergio's back, shivering at the salty-bitter taste of his skin.

God, you taste good," he grits out, biting back a moan when Sergio shifts closer and rubs his hip into Fernando's leaking erection.

"Don't make me wait any longer," Sergio whines and Fernando has no intention of doing so. He grabs his waist roughly and pushes him onto his elbows.

 

He spits into his hand and shoves two fingers into Sergio, doesn't even ask, just pushes in knuckles-deep and Sergio wails.

"More, god please," Sergio whimpers, back arching wantonly. "Make it hurt. Please....Fer."

Something primal unfurls in Fernando's gut at that, at the sound of Sergio's broken voice. He pushes two more fingers into Sergio, stretches him wide with four thick fingers. He crooks his index a little, scraps the nail over the tight bundle of nerves and watches Sergio fall apart beneath him, sobs of pleasure wrecking his sweat-slicked body as he scissors him open.

"You ready?" he pants, hoping desperately that Sergio is, because he can barely take it anymore and he's sure he could come just from the pressure of Sergio's hip against his dick.

"Please…." Sergio's voice sounds breathless and broken. Fernando can hardly wait for how he's going to sound when he's finally buried deep inside of him.

He pulls his fingers out and gives himself a couple of loose strokes, desperately trying to calm himself a little, but with the way Sergio is offering himself up, it's no use at all. He takes a deep breath, his right hand wrapping around Sergio's wrist as he lines himself up, praying that he'll last for more than two seconds in Sergio's tight heat.

He presses down on the still tender tattoo and shoves himself in to the hilt. 

Sergio's dick makes a puddle of pre-cum on the bed sheets.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, his body trembling violently.

 

Fernando grips Sergio's hips tight. "Don’t move," he groans, only hanging onto his control by a thin thread. 

Sergio chuckles hoarsely and wriggles his hips.

"Sergio!" He drags his hand from the defender's hip and brings it down hard on his ass and the noise that spills from Sergio's throat at that almost breaks him right then and there.

"More," Sergio's voice cracks on the simple word and Fernando's control shatters. He slaps him again and again, until his hand burns and Sergio's ass is red, until his dick aches so much he's afraid he's going to faint.

"You better hold on," he grunts and begins to thrust.

He fists his hand in Sergio's hair, yanking his head back and Sergio arches so hard, he fears he's going to hurt himself, but the defender only mewls happily and bucks into Fernando's thrusts.

Fernando’s hips finds a steady rhythm. Hard and deep and aiming for Sergio’s sweet spot every time, driving him up the bed with every thrust.

Sergio’s neglected dick is throbbing angrily between his legs and he desperately wants to touch himself but he can’t.

“Please, Nando... i need...,” he begs, but he barely has enough air left in his lungs to moan, let alone speak.

“Do you want to come?” Fernando whispers, his voice suddenly right next to Sergio’s ear, rough breath ghosting over feverish skin as his body is pressed into the mattress in all the right places.

“Nando... please,” Sergio groans, fists balled tightly in the sheets, bodies slowing down until Fernando is only rocking into him, tight and frantic and without any rhythm at all.

Sergio’s oversensitive dick keeps brushing against the sheets and when Fernando’s hand wraps around his wrist again, thumb digging into the most tender part of his tattoo, his orgasm pours out of him without warning. 

He comes so hard he barely makes a noise, clenching tight around Fernando and dragging him over the edge with him.

 

It takes a good few minutes until Sergio stops shaking and collapses face first onto the bed. They both groan at the sudden loss of contact when Fernando pulls out.

Sergio buries his face in the pillows. Everything hurts and he hasn’t felt this worn out and blissfully happy in a long long time. That is until the bed suddenly dips and he realizes Fernando is moving to get up.

His heart clenches painfully. “Where are you going?”

“Getting something to clean us up.”

“Oh,” Sergio feels stupid for a second but before he knows, Fernando is back with a damp cloth and gently wipes the drying cum off his ass.

“Turn around,” he whispers softly when he’s done, waiting for Sergio to roll onto his back.

Sergio resists the urge to cover his face when their eyes meet, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable but Fernando is looking down at him with a small smile and it’s so intimate that it makes his heartbeat speed up ridiculously.

Fernando cleans him thoroughly, wiping away every last drop of cum and sweat before he leans in and brushes their lips together.

They kiss softly for a while, without any hurry or pressure, just their tongues sliding against each other as their legs tangle in the sheets, their quiet sighs the only sounds in the room.

 

Only with great reluctance and mostly driven by the need to breathe, they pull apart, their bruised lips trembling, bodies wrapped tightly around each other.

“I didn’t hurt you too much, right?” Fernando asks, carding his fingers lazily through Sergio's soft hair.

“You were perfect,” Sergio whispers, his smile bright and his eyes crinkling from it.  
“Maybe next time you can tie me up.”

Fernando rolls his eyes affectionately. “How about we sleep first, we have training tomorrow.”

Sergio chuckles and cuddles his head against Fernando’s chest. “Fine,” he mumbles, eyes already drowsy with sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
